Sarah West
Sarah West is a young woman who is a GoAnimate user and a "Wiki Contributor-in-Training". Background and Personality Sarah was born in Brockton, Massachusetts, and now lives in Weymouth with her brother, David, her mom, Ruth, and her two cats. Sarah started making videos on GoAnimate in 2012 and became friends with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, and she still makes videos to this day. Sometimes, she makes grounded videos out of fictional characters, specifically villains or antagonists from different franchises, and bad users such as The UTubeTrollPolice. Other times, she makers random videos where she asks other users questions. When Sarah isn't busy making videos on GoAnimate, she makes pages on different wikis. She started contributing to wikis sometime during August of 2015, under the username LudwigXandauRocks1997, and now contributes under the username MelodyPurplePrincess. One of her favorite pastimes is making OCs. The only problem is that she seems to be fairly new to contributing to wikis and lacks proper writing skills, so Jenny Williams (JessicaFin23), Sebastian (A Fandom User), and a few other wiki contributors try their best to help her straighten things out. Sarah is always motivated and full of energy. She is very enthusiastic and inquisitive, and has a fairly sunny disposition. She's also very courageous and is never afraid to stand up for the things she loves. However, she can be a little bit naive when it comes to writing, making videos, and contributing to wikis. She sometimes gets confused about things, but she really likes to learn. Ticklish spot: Neutral ticklish spot: Less ticklish spot: Favorite toenail color: Blue, pink and purple Interests Likes *Woody Woodpecker *The Koopalings (particularily Ludwig "Kooky" von Koopa) *Video games (especially Ristar, Cuphead, Rayman 2: The Great Escape, Super Smash Bros., Kingdom Hearts, and Sonic the Hedgehog) *Classical musi *Sports *Disney movies *Fairytales *Learning new things *Good users *The Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade *The Tournament of Roses Parade *MLB (especially the Boston Red Sox) *Monster movies *Classic cartoons (although she does like some modern cartoons) *Classic soap operas *Science fiction movies *Tom Sawyer (2000 MGM Version) *Pooh's Adventures *Winx Club *Barbie dolls and movies *Strawberry Shortcake *Making OCs *Reality TV shows (especially Supernanny and What Would You Do?) *Fast food places *World history (particularily the events of World War II) *Mighty Mouse *My Little Pony *Marvel *Jurassic Park *Don Bluth films *Retro bands and musicians (although she does like some modern musicians) *Anime *Fridays *Care Bears *Rainbow Brite *Shimajirō *Sanrio *Fighting crime *Tamagotchi *Lady Lovely Locks Dislikes *Bad movies *Mean people *Profanity and inappropriate language *Vandalism *Bad users *Being cyberbullied *Copyright infringement *Traitors *Bad video games (particularily E.T. The Extra Terrestrial for the Atari 2600) *Cartoon antagonists (particularily Alejandro from Total Drama and Sideshow Bob from The Simpsons) *Video game antagonists (particularily Razorbeard from Rayman 2: The Great Escape, Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII, and The Devil from Cuphead) *Some sports teams *Mondays List of Sarah's Usernames Sarah is almost always changing her username on GoAnimate and her other online accounts. Those usernames include: *LudwigXandauRocks1997 (her first wiki username) *EltonJohnisAwesome (Because she likes the works of Elton John) *SnowCrystalPrincess *NeptunePrincess *DestinyLovelyMidnight *DazzlingIvory1997 *TwilightPhoenix *JulyWoodyPhoenix *AbigailYesAlejandroNo (Because one of her favorite cartoon characters is Abigail from Once Upon a Forest, and one of her least favorite cartoon characters is Alejandro from Total Drama) *MidnightDoremiLover (Because she likes Ojamajo Doremi) *Candy Loopsy (Possibly because she likes Lalaloopsy) *Nightwish Loopsy (Because she likes the band Nightwish) *Diamond Loopsy *DoremiTwinkle1997 *FloraDiamond *WhippingLovely *FunavoGoldwyn1997 *LudwigVonKoopaGirl97 (her YouTube username) *MelodyPurplePrincess (her current wiki username) Tropes Around Sarah *Action Girl: When the situation calls for it. *Adorkable: Her sweet, space-casey nature comes off as this. *All-Loving Heroine: She is immensely nice to everyone she meets. *Badass Adorable: She may be cute and sweet, but she can kick your butt if she needs to. *Berserk Button: She loses her cool if someone vandalizes in her existence. **She also hates being cyberbullied, and can get pretty angry if someone posts something mean about her. *Beware the Nice Ones: She's a sweetheart and quite goofy by nature most of the time, but if you make her mad, watch out. *Brown Eyes: The color of her eyes represent her kind-hearted personality. *Buffy Speak: Sarah's improper writing could make readers think that she talks like Junie B. Jones. *Bunny-Ears Lawyer: She's almost always a little bit odd and excitable. She may be quirky, but doesn't quite show her quirks too often as she is maturing. *Butt-Monkey: She gets victimized for her naivety at times. *The Chick *Cloudcuckoolander: Her quirks show that she's pretty much an example of this. *Comically Missing The Point: Sarah doesn't really seem to listen when people try to give her advice. *Cute Bruiser: She may be a sweet young lady, but she can almost break your face in one punch. *The Cutie *Cute Clumsy Girl *Determinator: Sarah doesn't give up if she thinks something is possible. *The Ditz: She's usually quite forgetful and tends to be a bit naive at times. *Drama Queen: She can sometimes be prone to hysterics when under stress. *Easily Impressed: She can be this with a generally naive nature. *Emphasize Everything: She has a habit of ending most of her sentences with exclamation marks, even when they don't need to be expressed with really strong emotion. Jenny always tries to get Sarah to stop doing this and use proper punctuation. *Fangirl: She's strangely obsessed with cute fictional anthropomorphic creatures, such as Woody Woodpecker and Mrs. Brisby. In fact, she's so obsessed with them, that she writes fanfictions about them, but those stories can be very...peculiar. *First-Name Basis: Sarah has placed herself on a first-name basis with a few people, especially her own mother, Ruth. *Foil: To Jenny in terms of behavior and intelligence. *For Happiness: She is almost always motivated and wants everyone around her to be the same. *Fragile Flower: Despite being upbeat and spunky, Sarah is very sensitive and it doesn't take much to make her cry like a little kid. *Friend to All Children: Quite naturally. Some of the OCs that she makes in real life are sometimes descendants of either a famous person, someone from a certain time period, a cartoon character, or even herself. Perhaps it's not a surprise, considering her childlike personality. *Full-Name Basis: Sarah almost always refers to others by their full names, including herself. *Genius Ditz: Although she may be naive, she does have some intelligence in her. For instance, she knows a lot about world history and remembers different time periods. She can also speak fluent French. *Genki Girl: She's quite cheerful and energetic. *Girly Bruiser: She's very energetic and upbeat, but she can get angry very easily if someone insults or cyberbullies her. *Girly Girl: She likes anything that's cutesy and girly. *Girly Girl With a Tomboy Streak: Not only Sarah likes anything girly, but she also likes comic books, sports, and video games. *The Heart: She's sweet, gentle, and good-hearted, despite her many child-like quirks. *Hyper Awareness: Played with. Despite her often short attention span, Sarah usually spots the obvious before anyone else clues in. *Kindhearted Simpleton: She's ditzy, naive, and somewhat of a crybaby, but she's a nice young woman who is caring towards others. *Large Ham: In her usual mood, she puts a lot of spirit into whatever she says, and ends a lot of her sentences with exclamation points. *Malaproper: She has a tendency to use malapropisms. Not only that, but she also tends to make quite a few grammatical errors from time to time. *Malicious Misnaming: When she steals an OC, she changes the name of the OC and claims that she made it herself. The truth is, she doesn't even know that the OC she stole already belongs to someone, and that OC might already have a name. *Manic Pixie Dream Girl: She is very eccentric and happy-go-lucky as far as attitude goes. *Naïve Everygirl: Sarah may be insecure and naive, but she keeps a happy-go-lucky attitude. As she's a young adult, she's becoming more mature and understanding as time progresses, but she wants her friends to be happy and she's essentially the everygirl. *Nice Girl *One-Gender Race: Almost all of her OCs are female, though she has made a few male OCs. *One Steve Limit: Averted, big time. Sarah tends to use names that she already used on many of her OCs, making those names very cliche and boring. *Plucky Girl *The Pollyanna: She's normally quite optimistic and keeps a positive attitude. Unless something upsets her, Sarah is always happy-go-lucky. *Spock Speak: A rare version in that she doesn't speak this way due to a fascination with logic/science, but due to the improper way she writes. She also hardly ever uses informal forms or slang. *Sweet Tooth: She likes anything that's sweet, be it candy or desserts. *True Blue Femininity: Her favorite color is blue. *Who Names Their Kid "Dude"?: When it comes to naming her OCs, Sarah sometimes comes up with names that are rather peculiar, such as "Topaz" or "Meadow", when she's not giving her OCs names that she used before, like "Fiona" or "Dorothy". *Woman Child: She may be in her early twenties, but she has a somewhat naive, childish personality. *You Wouldn't Like Me When I'm Angry: She goes absolutely berserk if something rubs her the wrong way, and seeing her angry is not a pretty sight. *Your Answer to Everything: She thinks that the best way to feel better when you're sad is to watch your favorite show or movie and binge on fast food. Category:Good Users Category:Good females Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Friends of Sophie the Otter Category:Shimajirō's Friends